At present, there are no trailer axle assemblies known being produced that can collect kinetic energy during deceleration of the vehicle, and retrieve that energy for acceleration. In particular, there is no such assembly in a package that can be easily retrofit into new or used trailers, including semi-trailers, that is completely self-contained, and can be connected to an ordinary, unmodified semi-tractor. Conventional semi-tractors do not have the room to add a new or retrofit hybrid system.
Current tractor trailers received their power from an ICE located in the tractor. The trailer provides only the means to handle the load. When an ICE tractor accelerates from rest, the engine emits large amounts of pollutants. ICE does not have high torque from zero to low RPMs. When the tractor decelerates, the brakes from the tractor and trailer must dissipate large amounts of kinetic energy through heat or by “jake braking,” the process by which the energy is pushed back through the ICE causing large amounts of noise.
Current tractor-trailer systems also have a lower response time to traffic flow changes due to the heavy load being hauled. A tractor's ICE can only provide so much power for quick acceleration.
Some semi-trailers are equipped with ABS (anti-lock breaking system) as a part of their braking systems to help stabilize the trailer. ABS only helps the trailer wheels get better traction during deceleration, however.
The use of batteries to power an electric motor on a semi-trailer is known, but a problem with the use of batteries is the high amount of power that these devices must absorb in a short period of time during braking. Batteries can hold large amounts of power, in general, but they charge and discharge at slow rates. Increasing the charge and discharge rates results in a shortened lifespan of the battery. In addition, all batteries have a limited life span, and need to be replaced periodically. Batteries also contain corrosive elements that can spill if damaged.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system to collect kinetic energy during deceleration of the vehicle, and retrieve that energy for acceleration, while being easily retrofit into new or used trailers, including semi-trailers. The system should be self-contained that is completely self-contained, and can be connected to an ordinary, unmodified semi-tractor. The system also needs to charge and discharge large amounts of energy at a fast rate, and should have a multiple-axis detection system.